The present application relates to computer systems, and more specifically, to determining and representing health of a computer system that is used as a cognitive system.
Typically, machines, such as computer systems, have delivered business and societal benefits by automating, tabulation, and harnessing computational processing and programming to enhance enterprise and personal productivity. Cognitive systems are a next chapter in machines. Cognitive systems are machines that use natural language processing and machine learning to enable people and machines to interact more naturally to extend and magnify human expertise and cognition. A cognitive system includes computer systems and other types of machines that learn and interact with humans and other machines to provide expert assistance to scientists, engineers, lawyers, and other professionals in a fraction of the time it now takes. The cognitive system, thus, helps people extend their expertise across any domain of knowledge and makes complex decisions involving extraordinary volumes of fast moving Big Data.
For example, in healthcare, the cognitive system such as IBM™ WATSON™ for Oncology helps oncologists treat cancer patients with individualized evidence-based treatment options by analyzing patient data against thousands of historical cases trained through more than 5,000 doctor and analyst hours. The cognitive system can help doctors narrow down the options and pick the best treatments for the patients. The doctor still does most of the thinking. The cognitive system, in this case, facilitates the doctor to make sense of the data and help make the process faster and more accurate. For city leaders, such cognitive systems can help them prepare for major storms, to predict electrical outages, to plan evacuations, and to prepare emergency management equipment and personnel to respond in the areas that will need it most.
Considering that the cognitive system plays significant roles in important fields, it is important to ensure that the cognitive system is operating without failures. Accordingly, determining and representing the health of the cognitive system is a technical problem that needs to be addressed. Further, because the cognitive systems include cognitive capabilities, determining and representing the health of the cognition capabilities of the cognitive systems is a technical problem addressed herein.
Determining and representing the health of the cognitive system is a challenging technical problem to solve using current standards and conventions. Traditional data visualizations such as static charts and graphs are inadequate, due to the amount of multivariate data that the cognitive system handles, and is to be communicated. Static visualizations of the data generated by the cognitive system may become dense and difficult to comprehend. Further, aesthetically, such static visualizations do not convey the intelligence of the cognitive system.